This invention relates to providing a system for improved pet waste collection. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for the convenient “hands free” application of a disposable liner to a pet-debris scooper adapted to collect and seal the pet waste and similar debris within such liner.
Pet waste left in public areas, such as streets and sidewalks, is a common public health nuisance. It has been estimated that there are currently over seventy-million dogs owned in the United States. Many of the dogs reside in metropolitan areas having high population densities. Many municipalities have enacted local ordinances requiring that the pet owner clean up after their pets. Such tasks are unpleasant and often difficult to perform while managing the pet(s).
Many dog owners resort to the “bag-in-hand” method (alternatively called the “hand-in-bag method). Using a plastic grocery bag, the pet owner inserts their hand in the bag and hand scoops the pet waste, closes the bag, and disposes of the waste in a trash receptacle. Some longtime dog owners have resigned to the above-described primitive method, but new owners are understandably repulsed by the technique. It is therefore clear that a need exists for devices that provide clean and efficient essentially “hands free” collection and disposal of pet waste in a convenient and sanitary fashion. Furthermore, the “hands-free” collection of other types of debris, such as everyday garbage, biohazards, police evidence, etc., would be facilitated by such technology.